The timeline
by fragment of ice
Summary: She trusted him but was betrayed. She turned her back but never heard his true words. Just a different summary.


**Greetings, everyone! It's another (crazy) one-shot. Hope you enjoy it!**

**A song-fic, **Cry **by ** Micheal Ortega. (instrumental only)

**The time-line**

Another lonely night, another gloomy night, in the life of Haruno Sakura.

Sitting on her large window sill, Sakura looked out the window. Outside it was raining heavily. The sky seemed even darker than it used to be. Watching the falling rain, Sakura reminisced about the past; her past, team seven's past, Naruto's and especially Uchiha Sasuke's past.

Sakura's eyes were dazed and carefully blank. Her face shown no emotion, but her inside was a swirling mess of feelings. She closed her jaded eyes, let the memories flow back like a river, pictures flew after pictures and it was back at the beginning of everything.

"_Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!"- her voice was high, tinkling and sweet- like crystal._

"_Hurry up, sakura."- his voice was low, soothing and soft- like water._

_They both were such innocent and stainless children, having no worry whatsoever. The girl ran to the boy's side holding onto his arm. Her smile was radiant like the sun. The little boy held her hand gently, giving his own loving smile. _

_They were seven._

A small smile graced Sakura's rosy soft lips. Her eyes still shut tight. The rain was smaller now.

"_Hey, Sakura! It's time for school!"- the little boy yelled._

"_Be right there, Sasuke-kun!"- the small girl replied._

"_Take care of her for me, will you Sasu-chan?"- the girl's mother requested playfully._

"_Of course, Mrs. Haruno. Leave it to me!"- he took the girl's hand, grinning smugly. The girl blushed prettily. Hand in hand, they went to school together. The boy never let go of the girl's hand._

_They were ten._

The smile was still there. Sakura opened her eyes slightly, glancing over the window. She laughed lightly at the pure memory. Then, the rain got a little bit stronger suddenly.

"_Onii-chan! Dad! Mom! Don't leave. Where are you going?"- the little boy was not so little, he screamed out to his leaving family. His front door was wide opened._

"_Sasu-chan...come on. They have to support your brother, you understand right?"- __**a lie. **__His aunt took hold of his arms, preventing him from running after his family._

"_Don't you love me anymore? Please, don't leave!"- the boy was yelling desperately. There was no answer, the car slowly started moving, further and further away._

_The boy fell on his knees, crying despairingly, his aunt's hands were on his shaking shoulder. The girl saw everything, she never knew the reason nor did she understand his pain but she was hurt just by seeing him hurt._

_They were twelve._

The smile had dropped. A tear slid down Sakura's porcelain cheek. Droplets of water were running down the glass. It was blurry.

"_Sasuke-kun!"- the not-so-small girl called, she was chasing after the boy._

"_Shut it, Sakura! Stop following me around. You're annoying."- his words were like a sword thrusted into her heart. She stopped. Her arms fell beside her. She stared at his leaving form, pain and sorrow clouded her emerald eyes._

_The cursed incident changed the boy forever. This was the start of the series of excruciating pain._

_They were thirteen._

More tears came. Sakura's eyes were only half-lidded. She looked outside motionlessly. The tears kept on streaming down her face but no sound was made.

"_Go inside Sakura. It's late. You shouldn't be out here."_

"_The same could be said to you, Sasuke-kun. Why are you doing this?"- the girl looked at the boy in front of her with sorrowful eyes, her voice quiet. The boy had a backpack on his strong shoulder, but he was weak inside. He was about to leave._

"_Go back Sakura."- he said more firmly, looking straight into her eyes._

"_Please think about it, Sasuke. You don't have to do this."- she had dropped the honorific she had so lovingly given him. He didn't say anything, turning away. _

" _Why? You know how i feel about you, about all of this. Why the hell would you want to ever do it this way? We can all help you."- she was screaming now. Her eyes were flooded with unshed tears but she refused to let them fall. He stopped for a fragment of second but then again, he slowly walked towards the gate. He had decided to leave his home, stepping out of the shadow of his past and stepping out of her life. His thoughts were never wavered but would soon to be regretted._

"_Thank you..."- his last words were just above a whisper, but he knew she'd hear it anyway._

_The words were the last straw as her tears helplessly fell, she cried hard. Her heart-rending wails echoed in the cold air._

_That was their fate. He left and she stayed._

_They were fourteen._

Sakura's silent cry had already turned into sobs, getting louder and louder each second. She hugged herself tightly. Sakura was trembling violently, from all the pain, sorrow and betrayal she had felt.

"_We meet again, Sasuke-kun..."- the girl now a teenager, spoke up._

"_Yes, Sakura. An unwanted meeting."- the boy replied. His voice was much lower than the last time she saw him. He was taller and more built, as she was more voluptious and slender than he could remenber. She was painstakingly beautiful._

_Pink hair was flowing in the gentle wind. In the middle of a lavender field, with gentle breezes and soft scents, it should have been a meeting in fairytales. But for both of them, it was jsut another one of heartbreak and utter sadness._

"_Have you finally found a way to escape your past, Sasuke-kun? Or are you still haunted by something you know you can't get out of?"- her voice was flat, taunting and mocking._

_Never before had the boy heard his childhood friend's voice this cold and distant, saying he was slightly surprised was probably an understatement. However, he knew what, or to be exact, __**who **__caused that change about her._

"_It never was, is and will be your business, Sakura."- he spat out viciously, hiding his emotions, "Heh, shouldn't you be asking yourself the same question, Sakura? Aren't you the one who miserably hang on to the belief that one day I'd reciprocate your pathetic feelings? Do you even understand pain, with all that protection you get?"- a smirk, ruthless and freezing._

_She was shocked. She never thought that he'd use that against her. She was frozen in place, her eyes wide. However, fury quickly took place. _

"_Listen, you bastard! __**I'm **__not the one who left his home getting away from the truth, saying shit about wanting to find the family and happiness. You could've stayed, we could've helped you and supported you. But no, you decided to go away, thinking no one could understand your pain, thinking no one would be in pain like you were. Do you even know how I and Naruto felt when you stupidly left?"-she paused, boring her eyes into his, tears threatened to fall any second. __**'She had always loved crying.**__'- he noted. Then she continued indignantly._

"_You know what, I'm finally fed up with your selfis attitude. I should've listened and let go. Now, thanks to you, I finally understand. Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke."- she snapped like a volcano, his name was spat out like a disease. She swiftly turned around, without a final glance, she walked away._

_What Sakura didn't see was Sasuke's bitter smile, her last words stung but he knew he deserved it. _

"_I'm sorry, I have always loved and always will love you, Sakura. That's why, I will protect you form this rotten world of mine, even if you hate me."- he whispered softly into thin air, his hair flying slowly in the wind._

_Then, they parted again._

_They were eighteen._

Sakura's sobs were now loud and mournful wails. Her nails dug into the flesh on her arms, drawing blood. She never knew what he said after that, or maybe he didn't say anything at all, the only one who knew was himself. She never understood him, his confusing and difficult mind.

Now at the beginning of her twenties, Sakura had finally let go of the thought of meeting him again. She still loved him, but what was her feelings to that cold heart of his? He could never know that she was in as much pain as he was when he left. Growing up with a happy family, she may not fully get all that sorrow, but she was certain she had experienced more than happiness, at least once in her life. Many of her painful experiences were about him and him alone.

The rain was so violent and heavy, just like her burdened mind. It was like the sky was expressing her feeling to the world.

Curling into a ball on the window sill, she trembled endlessly, her cries resonated within the walls of her cold apartment. She regretted everything, the day she let him leave, the day they met again, the day she said she'd forget him. She knew it was impossible for her to forget the guy she had loved all her life, but she only wanted to be happy, again. She only wished to see him again.

Sakura was in her own reverie, her own world, mourning and reminiscing about the past. Too caught up in her misery, Sakura never noticed the door opened quietly. Someone stepped inside the dark room.

"I'm back, Sakura."

They were twenty.

**Hehe, it doesn't sound too good but I've tried my best for this.  
**

**Please review. If it is too confusing, please let me know.**

**Oh! just one question: what do you think is her reaction? :)))  
**

**Tks for reading.**


End file.
